Soulful Eyes
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: *From Boney Island Arc* Feline Fallon has always had a tough life. Then she signed up for Total Drama and ACTUALLY got accepted. This is her story,through her own eyes. Rated T for swearing and violence in later chapters,though rating may change.


Well,my life sucks. Why,you may ask? Let's look at everything in my perspective.

I'm Feline Fallon,18 years old,living in an old,trashy house. My mother is dead,my father is barely around except to yell at me. My little sister Dove and I have to live with our father in this crappy house. I have few friends and considered "An Outsider" at school.

Yep,I **really **hate my life.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock on 7:15. I looked out my window view of the driveway,and saw to my relief that James was gone. Probably drinking or something. But I wouldn't think about that now,I needed to make Dove some breakfast.

So I reluctantly got out of bed to continue my daily schedule. I went into the bathroom and turned on the lights. One toilet,one sink,one bad mirror,no bathtub,only a shower. On the sink,sat my hair gel,piercings,and hair brush.

In the mirror,I saw my reflection. 6'2",weighing 124 pounds,size 36 C Bra. Light skin tone,though it still has a couple bruises from when James gets angry. My eyes are dark brown,almost black doe eyes,matching my hair color. Yeah,I guess I look pretty good,considering the circumstances.

So after gelling my hair back,I went and put on a black T shirt,blue jeans,and sandals. Not very good,but hey-it's summer! Been 3 days since it began,so I'm not sure what I'll do. I mean,I'm almost 18,and James said as soon as I am I need to move out.

And also,what about college? I don't want to NOT go to college!

…

Well,I guess I'll think about that later,right now I need to make Dove breakfast.

* * *

I handed Dove a plate of two waffles and bacon. Her face lit up and she said "Thanks sis!" Then she started eating happily.

So young,so innocent… Dove is twelve years old,and she's doing so well. She's a sweet girl,and compared to me,she's completely different. Her skin is smooth flawless,without a single blemish. Her light blonde hair grows long,whereas mine is dark and short. It's so hard to believe we're related.

Having already eaten a granola bar,I collapsed onto the couch. Well,time for some TV. I grab the remote in between the couch cushions and channel surf a bit.

Boring. Boring. Too sciencey. Eww. Not into it. Boring. Bor-hang on,that last one looked interesting. So I switched back,showing a familiar logo. Total Drama.

"-so come here to Boney Island! Here,you'll fight deadly animals,intense challenges,and other competitors. You may find friends,enemies,and even love,with the sweet chance of one million big ones!" Chris McLean,the host of the show,appeared on screen. Yep,as superficial as ever,with an evil gleam in his eye. But that wasn't the thing I'm focused on.

No,I want to know more about what he's talking about. "So,why wait? Fill out an application form,send it in with an audition tape,and you could be on season six of Total! Drama! Boney Island! Remember,time is limited and only 16 people will be chosen!" And with that,I click the TV off. I'm still surprised and a bit happy.

This is it,my chance to get away from James.

* * *

After 30 minutes,I finished out the questionnaire part on the application form. It consists of the basics,my name,age(still can't believe they accept 14-20),height,weight,etc,etc.

Now,for the hard part. The audition. I knew that all contestants had memorable auditions,representing themselves. This made them unique,interesting,and without this,I would never be chosen.

But I'm prepared,and I am going to make an impression. I already dressed in my usual get up. A tight black corset showing off my assets,with a dark green track jacket over it,black skinny jeans with scissor holes in them,knee high black converse,a studded belt on the jeans. I also put on all of my piercings,the snake bites and the ones for my ear. The final touch is the makeup,thick black eyeliner,green eyeshadow,and light pink lip gloss.

Setting up the camera,I sat on the couch,in a laid back and some what slouched position. I can't appear to nervous,I need to cool,calm and collected. Luckily,Dove won't be in it,right now,she's at her friend's house riding bikes.

I love her and all,but if she knew I was going on the show,she'd FREAK. And not in the good way,if you know what I mean. Maybe she is right,I mean,what will happen once I leave her,unprotected?

Ugh,stop having second thoughts Feline! I need to do this! Just focus! And so I turn the camera on without a second thought. I kept the camera in place,putting it's view on me and me alone.

Once it was done,I smiled,perhaps it was wickedly,I'm not sure,and put my hands on my hips.

"Hi, I'm Feline Fallon. I would like to join the show to win the Money. I'm there for. . ."I pause,not quite sure what to say. I already said my main motive,but I don't want to say what else I want to do. Luckily,I focus on a word in a second.

"-friendly competition. I would love to make some friends, maybe a love." I shrug,nonchalantly. "Who knows. Life is weird. Anyways, I hope you choose me. You'll get to know me once I get there. Don't want to give away too much in my audition tape."

I smirk and wave goodbye before shutting the camera off,ending the tape. Reviewing it,it looks pretty good. But with any luck,I'll be labeled "New Duncan". *sigh*,no worrying about it now. Time to send this puppy in!

* * *

A few days later,I'm in my room,straighening things up,when James stumbles in. He is in his usual hangover,holding the house phone.

"It's for you! Some guy wants to talk to you about something on TV!" He throws it at my chest,but I grab it before it lands on its intended target. I glare at him before he leaves again. Ugh,why can't I live with my aunt?

I answer the phone with a hello. The man on the other end enthusiastically replies.

"Hello Miss Feline Dove Fallon! This is Chris McLean,host of Total Drama! Did you send in an application form?"

Is this…real? Is this actually Chris McLean? Stunned,I answer only when he asks if I'm still there.

"Hellooo,anybody home?"

"Oh-uh-yeah,I did,this is Feline. "

Well then,Congrats! You've been picked cause of your very interesting personality! Pack your bags,cause in 3 days you'll be picked up at the ship docks by a personal boat! Do you accept?"

"Yeah,I-I DO accept! Thanks so much!"

"No prob. Girl! Well,bye,I have this guy on the line trying to sell me something."

Well,here we go. Time to start this adventure.

* * *

**Author's note: That's the first chapter! It's really short,but I promise you,next chapter will be much,much longer! Please review.**


End file.
